Isilmo
Isilmo or "The Tainted one" is a Nazgul who was once the Numenorian Lord of the mighty city of Pal Fasio. Isilmo is one of the most ancient of the Nazgul, and this is due to the fact that he was born on Atlantis, where he grew up within the Atlantian city of Pontellious. Although he had the taint of the corruption of Malekor within him he was allowed to survive the destruction of Atlantis due to his noble soul, but he swiftly became further and further corrupted following his arrival in Conarch where he found the spread of corruption had spread there. Arriving in Conarch the Atlantis born noble was given control over the Conarch city of Pal Fasio of which he ruled effectively for a time, but his extensive darkness would lead to him becoming increasingly depressed and in this depression he withdrew himself from the affairs of the city. While Numeron was still in its golden age the darkness of Mordor began to spread into Conarch, and while acting a Conarch lord he would meet the dark lord Sauron, and the first time Isilmo met Sauron he was using an elven body form, and this immediately got the attention of the depressed Isilmo. Sauron spent much time with Isilmo as he knew that for his main servent in Braizen Highven to win he would need to maintain the support of the Teutons, so in this way he planned to use Isilmo to control the Teutons. Sauron would lead his three Nazgul and a massive Orc/Mordor army against the forces of Fingon Feanor, and the Numenorians and during this battle the forces of Sauron would crush the invaders so completely that the Empire of Numeron lost the will to re-enter the lands of Mordor leaving the problem to the Kingdom of Conarch, and the Kingdom of Taraban. Isilmo would become involved in a rivalry with Morgomir after he was sent north in order to turn him by whatever means neccessary. Isilmo would choose to massacre all of Morgomir`s family and villagers and this would eventually lead to Morgomir surrendering and joining the Nazgul in order to attempt to save his family. Isilmo would lie and after putting on the ring Morgomir would watch as Isilmo would go back on the deal and massacre the remnents of the village and all of the remainder of his family. Isilmo following this would disapear for many years only reapearing during the Gondor Civil War when he took part in the Battle of Narvine Fields, and during the battle he fought Aragorn Elessar and was defeated and his corporal form destroyed. Reforming years later in Mordor he held a vengeance against Aragorn and his line and for this reason travelled to Umbar silently where he would corupt the line of Castamir in a grand plot to eventually destroy Gondor. He would silently infiltrate the southern Gondor border and join the expanding army of Umbar within Gondor, and while there he would give Sarah Mason the order to kill Ildarion Elessar or her entire family would be killed. Characteristics He is remarkable even for a Nazgul due to the fact that his corruption is so great that he is nearly ethereal. Now all natural things rebel in his presence, vegetation withers, animals sicken and bold warriors cower. He is an abomination whose merest presence is poison to life, honour and hope. He is mainly present in the western Mordor front where he is amongst many of the armies of Mordor that enter Gondor. For this reason he is one of the more seen of the Nazgul. He led the siege of Minus Ithil for many years and it was only through the premonition of the Dark Marshal that led him to not accompany the Orc army before it was destroyed by the alliance of Gondor, High Forest and Lucerne. History Early History Isilmo is one of the most ancient of the Nazgul, and this is due to the fact that he was born on Atlantis, where he grew up within the Atlantian city of Pontellious. Destruction of Atlantis Although he had the taint of the corruption of Malekor within him he was allowed to survive the destruction of Atlantis due to his noble soul, but he swiftly became further and further corrupted following his arrival in Conarch where he found the spread of corruption had spread there. Pal Fasio Main Article : Empire of Numeron Arriving in Conarch the Atlantis born noble was given control over the Conarch city of Pal Fasio of which he ruled effectively for a time, but his extensive darkness would lead to him becoming increasingly depressed and in this depression he withdrew himself from the affairs of the city. Downfall of Numeron Main Article : Downfall of Numeron Mordor See Also : Mordor Capture of Morgomir See Also : Morgomir Many have wondered how this kind of man could fall to Sauron, and for Sauron this was a tough one to get, but he found Morgomir's weakness in the same way he found everyone elces. The weakness he discovered was the actual village in which he lived. Sauron sent one of his more dark of servents in Isilmo to destory the village if the young Magi did not heed the command of Isilmo. Isilmo entered the village clad in all dark and as he scared the villagers he approached Morgomir and gave him the decree from Sauron. "This village has two days to decide its fate. On one hand you may fight to defend your village, but you will all be killed. Or the second choice is you alone Morgomir leave this village and meet me north of here, and if you do this your beloved villag will be spared." -Isilmo Decisions With this in mind Morgomir spent the first day with his people where the vast majority including his wife and children begged him to remain with them. Though he doubted his ability to defeat this man, he didn't trust the creature enough to trust him, so he decided to defend the village. On the second day Isilmo returned but this time the entire village was surrounded by a massive force of Orcs. The small village had no hope of ever defeating the might of the massive army. With this in mind Morgomir said goodbye to the people he loved, and left the village to meet with Isilmo who was waiting outside the village. When he met with Isilmo he asked Isilmo if the deal was still in place to save his village and Isilmo said yes. With his village's survival now complete he lowered his staff, and allowed the elite Orcs surrounding him to contain him in chains. Once the chains were around his hands Isilmo looked at him and said the following. "Your pathetic village will die now. Did you honestly think anything you did would save it? Our Lord Sauron wishes for your service, and your service he shall get." -Isilmo With that Morgomir watched as Isilmo ordered the Orcs to destroy the village, and following the destruction he was forced to walk through the village as Isilmo ordered his family, including his wife, and children to be brutally raped, and then murdered right in front of him. Gondor Civil War Relationships Morgomir See Also : Morgomir Isilmo and Morgomir maintain a heavy rivalry after Isilmo was ordered to capture Morgomir and during this capture he ordered the rape, and murder of Morgomir's family. Isilmo is so far gone morally that he doesn't even remember this but on three occasions Morgomir has attempted to have Isilmo killed, but on each occasion the crafty Isilmo has managed to keep himself alive. Category:Nazgul Category:Secondary Commander of Mordor Category:Former Member of The Empire of Numeron Category:Numenorian Category:Black Numenorian Category:Dead